shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
McReaper
McReaper is the slash ship between McCree and Gabriel Reyes from the Overwatch fandom. Canon After a sting operation that resulted in the apprehension of Jesse McCree, Reyes visited the man, as he was impressed with his expert marksmanship and resourcefulness. Reyes gave McCree the choice between rotting in a maximum security prison, or joining Blackwatch. McCree chose the latter. Reyes gave him personal instruction. Retribution RIALTO Reyes was in Rome's Blackwatch facility alongside McCree and Gérard Lacroix. Lacroix briefed them on Antonio, a Talon arms dealer who was behind an attack on Overwatch's Oslo facility. He was holed up in a compound in Venice. McCree was all for a "road trip," but Lacroix pointed out that Antonio was too well connected, and planned to play the long game in bringing Antonio to justice. Reyes agreed with Lacroix, and left the building with McCree. Seconds after exiting, the building was destroyed in an explosion set by a Talon agent. Reyes and McCree rushed into the burning rubble and pulled out Lacroix. Awhile later, at Overwatch Headquarters, Reyes asked McCree if he was still up for the "road trip" he'd proposed. McCree was, but was disheartened to learn that the operation was simply apprehending Bartalotti. Reyes assured McCree that the info they got from Bartalotti would allow them to hit Talon harder next time. Thus, they headed for Venice alongside Shimada and Moira O'Deorain. ROME The Blackwatch team arrived in a Venice and set up surveillance on the manor. When night fell, they infiltrated the manor. They made their way through, incapacitating numerous Talon guards. Upon reaching Antonio's office, they found him there, not surprised to see them. Nor was he intimidated, and even if they did take him, his "friends" would have him released within a week. After some thought, Reyes said "you're right" and shot Antonio, and triggering an alarm. McCree was outraged, pointing out that this wasn't the plan. Reyes casually suggested that they go with "Plan B"—fight their way out, guns blazing". In that, they succeeded, with all four Blackwatch agents making their way out despite the hordes of Talon soldiers that came their way. However, the incident was reported in the press, and Blackwatch's existence was revealed to the public. Back at HQ, Reyes was debriefed by members of OVerwatch leadership. McCree watched the interrogation from behind a one-way mirror. After Reyes was debriefed, Morrison asked if McCree had anything to add. Much later, McCree reflected that this was "where it all started to go wrong". Uprising During the briefing, Blackwatch agent McCree reported on a developing hostage situation occurring at a power plant, despite the prime minister of England's demands that Overwatch remain out of the crisis. Angered by the breach of protocol, Reyes shrugged off Jack's accusing finger, stating that McCree was merely on "vacation". Fanon Fans were drawn to the pairing due to it being a confirmed interaction, as Overwatch has very few. The lore provided also confirmed that the two were close. On AO3 it is the second most written ship for Reaper, and the third most written ship for McCree. It is the eighth most written ship in the Overwatch tag. Quotes Interactions Eliminations FINAL BLOW Events JUNKENSTEIN'S REVENGE RETRIBUTION Retribution: Skiff Phrase Retribution: Art Gallery Phase Retribution: Extraction Phase Fandom FAN FICTION :McCree/Reyes on FanFiction.Net : TUMBLR : Trivia *McCree is 37, while Reaper's age is unknown Variations :McReaper76 refers to the ship between the two and Soldier: 76 Navigation